villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mark Drummond
Mark Drummond was the main villain of the 2010 Lifetime movie (officially released in 2016) Elopement (Originally released under the title Kidnapped: 48 Hours Of Terror). He is played by Chris Kramer. Mark and Jamie Butler, a girl in his small hometown, were in love, despite the bad blood their relationship caused between their families, which Mark attributed to his family being lower class unlike Jamie's affluent parents. Despite this, the two are determined to get married. Mark is discouraged by not only the disapproval of Jamie's parents', but of his own brother David, a police officer, who feels that Mark is not financially secure enough to get married. Mark also has a strained relationship with his father, who is disappointed that Mark refused to take David's job offer at the police station in favor of pursuing his dream job of having a car lot. But Mark comes up with a plan: The two would swindle money from Jamie's mother Laura, elope, and escape their small town in a small plane (as Mark has recently gotten his pilot's license). After one last failed attempt to convince her mother of her love for Mark, Jamie agrees to the plan. Once they have the money, they take off in the plane. But during the flight, a freak storm breaks out, forcing Mark to take the plane down onto a lake. The plane sinks to the bottom and, in a moment where his true nature is revealed, Mark takes the suitcase of money and escapes the plane, leaving the trapped Jamie behind to drown. 8 years later, Mark has a new life under the assumed name Kurt, now the owner of a used car dealership and with a wife and daughter. Things are all perfect--except for the fact that his daughter Emily is ill and in need of a kidney transplant in 48 hours or her chances of surviving will diminish. Distraught, Mark decides to do what he has to to save his little girl's life. Back home, David is still investigating the plane crash, which everyone believes to have killed Mark and Jamie. Mark and David's mother Gillian is in a nursing home, her health deteriorating. One day, David gets a call from her, saying that she has something important to tell him and that he has to come to the home to hear it. He calls his sister Melanie and asks her to go there as well. Melanie's 16-year-old daughter Carolyn begrudgingly agrees to go too. Unbeknownst to the two, they're being watched by Mark, who has returned home to find a donor for Emily, and he decides that donor will be Carolyn. The next day, Mark tries to abduct Carolyn on her way to school by claiming to be a friend of her mother's and offering her a ride home, but her friend shows up and intervenes. Before the girls leave, the friend takes a picture of Mark with her phone. When the three all arrive at the nursing home, Gillian tells Carolyn she can leave, saying that she'll be bored with the "grown-up talk". She agrees to wait out in the car and leaves Melanie and David with their mother. She then tells them her news: Mark isn't dead. Despite their disbelief, Gillian insists that Mark called her to tell her he was alright, but that she couldn't tell anyone or he wouldn't call her again. David assures his mother that he believes her, despite Melanie still having major doubt. Meanwhile, out in the parking lot, Mark sneaks up on Carolyn, chloroforms her, and carries him to his car. He puts on an act that she's sick and he's carrying her to the car when he sees a boy on a skateboard, but puts Carolyn in the trunk once he's gone. Melanie and David go outside just as Mark drives away, David seeing Mark's face for a moment without recognizing him (as he's in disguise). They look around for Carolyn, and the boy on the skateboard tells them how he saw Mark carrying her. Melanie panics and David realizes that it was Mark. His assumptions are proven when he uses facial recognition software on the photo Carolyn's friend took of Mark (she had told Melanie about the encounter) and it matches it to Mark. Meanwhile, as Mark is driving, Carolyn wakes up in the trunk and starts to scream. A police car pulls up behind Mark and he tenses up, thinking the officer will hear Carolyn. But instead, the car drives away and Mark laughs at his luck. He then pulls on a deserted road and opens the trunk to chloroform Carolyn again. (For unknown reasons, the scene where Carolyn wakes up in the trunk is cut in the LMN/Lifetime airings). Meanwhile, David investigates further, trying to find out where Mark might be or what his reason for kidnapping Carolyn would be. He learns from Jamie's mother that they had a cabin in the woods that Mark and Jamie would sometimes frequent. The cabin is where Mark takes Carolyn and ties her to a bed upstairs. Carolyn recognizes Mark and, against her will, Mark takes a blood sample from Carolyn. After chloroforming her again, Mark leaves the cabin and goes to an underground doctor's lab, run by illegal surgeon Dr. Kazinksi. He has been hired by Mark to remove one of Carolyn's kidneys for his daughter and he needed a blood sample to determine if Carolyn was a match for Emily's DNA, which she is. Kazinski agrees to do the surgery and Mark gives him half the payment, promising to give the rest to him after the operation. David meanwhile gets hotter on Mark's trail, discovering he had previous connections with the doctor from when he gave an abortion to a former girlfriend. Back at the cabin, Carolyn wakes up and manages to break free from her restraints. But when she tries to escape the cabin, Mark comes in. Carolyn hits Mark with a fireplace poker and tries to run, but Mark stops her. Carolyn begs Mark why he is doing this and Mark explains his daughter's condition. When Carolyn refuses to comply with the surgery, Mark calls her "a selfish little girl" before once again drugging her. He then takes to the lab, where Kazinksi says they have to wait a few hours to let the sedative work out of her system, or else the surgery would kill her. David is now in hot pursuit after receiving files from the local police station. Mark returns to the cabin, where he is confronted by the alive Jamie. She explains that, after he had left the crash scene, she managed to escape the plane wreckage before drowning. Mark then coldly says that her mother must've been right about her having "bad genes" (Mark's uncle had been sentenced to prison for murder), revealing his true cold nature. Disgusted, Jamie tries to leave, but Mark pushes her down, saying that she won't let her ruin his new life. Just as he's about to kill Jamie, David arrives and the two brothers get into a fight. Jamie tries to stop Mark from choking David, and he slaps her in retaliation. This allows David to grab the gun he and Mark had been fighting over and demands to know where Carolyn is. Mark says that if David shoots him, he'll never see Carolyn again. When David says he knows about his daughter (having called his wife Sarah earlier to reveal to her the truth about her husband), Mark says that he knows what he has to do and leaves. Mark returns to the lab and tells Kazinski that they have to hurry up with the surgery. Carolyn is now awake and the doctor instructs Mark to put a gas mask on Carolyn, which renders her unconscious yet again. But before he can proceed, Mark bursts into the room. Kazinski then tries to fight David, but he is easily subdued. Mark and David get into another fight when David tries to get Carolyn, and Kazinski almost stabs David when the police burst in. David tells Mark he's going to take care of Emily before giving him to the police. As Mark is taken away, David wakes Carolyn up, who breaks down in tears as she hugs her uncle. Mark is arrested, Carolyn willingly donates her kidney to save Emily's life, and Jamie finally returns to her family. Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Adulterers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil